Why Can't You See
by BrainlessButWiseMunchkinlander
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are the best of friends. What Sasuke doesn't know is, Sakura's in love with him. What will Sakura do if she found out that Sasuke loves someone else?
1. Who's That Girl?

**Hello guys!**

**I just love the SasuSaku love team and so... I wrote this..**

**Thanks for taking interest in reading this.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or the songs used in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Who's That Girl?**

_**Riiing! Riiing!**_

Sakura was awoken by the ringing of her cellphone.

_Who the heck is calling me at this early morning?_

When she looked at her cellphone and saw that it was Sasuke calling her, she immediately got up and was happy just to see his name on her phone.

"Hey! Morning," Sakura said while still sitting on her bed.

"Sak? Are you still there? Get up now or you're going to be late," Sasuke informed her.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura turned to the clock on her bedside table. "Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!" she immediately went to her drawer and got some clothes.

"Why didn't you came here and pick me up?" she said to Sasuke angrily, while holding the towel.

"I'm sorry, there was something I had to do and it's important," he said. She heard a small laugh at the other line.

"Well, is it more important than me?" she shouted.

"I'll tell you the reason when you get here. Hurry up!"

"Wait! Wha-" he cut off the line.

_Argh! Stupid Uchiha! Didn't even think of me! I wonder what the reason is behind this thing. If it's not valid, I'll kill him. So much for my record of being always early or on time._

Sakura closed his phone and threw it to her bed. She went to the bathroom, took a shower then got dressed and took her bag. She immediately went downstairs and ate her breakfast as fast as she could.

"Slow down, honey," said her mom.

"Mom, I'm running late and stupid Sasuke didn't even told me yesterday that he was going to school early today," she said after she ate her bacon, still upset at Sasuke for leaving her behind.

"Well, maybe he just forgot to tell you or maybe he has important things to do," her mother said, defending Sasuke.

"Mom, stop defending him! He lives next door and he didn't even inform you to at least tell me! And where's dad anyway?" she asked, hoping that her dad will at least give him a ride to school.

"Oh, he's early for work. He said that he should be earlier now since Sasuke's the one who's been picking you up for school since he got his license." Her mother explained.

After hearing that, he was all the more upset with Sasuke_._

_I just wish the reason was something that could be forgiven. We were best friends since we were babies! How could he forget me? Argh_!

She quickly finished her eating, drank water and hurriedly went for the door.

"Bye, mom!"

She took the bus. Good thing there was no traffic today or else, he's gonna kill Uchiha.

She ran to her classroom, she was panting but thank God she arrived on time, just in time for the bell to ring. Good thing their first teacher was Kakashi because he was always late. If it was Tsunade, she will be hearing a lot of thunder and seeing a lot of lightning. She doesn't want to mess with her, like what happened to Naruto last year. Poor Naruto. Also, good thing Kakashi was their class adviser.

She immediately went to her seat, next to Sasuke. And she saw him grinning while staring at her. She showed her angry-not-caring face.

"Hey!" He said, grinning.

_What was he happy about?_

"Sak! Hey!" he was now poking her arms but she just ignored him. After many poking and still Sakura ignores him, Sasuke went for his ultimate weapon of taking Sakura's attention; tickling her sides.

"Okay, so you're ignoring me...I will use this then..." then he started to tickle Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura held his laugh because she didn't want to bother the whole class. Good thing Sir Kakashi was not around yet. Of all the people, only Sasuke knows about her ticklish area and that was one of her weakness.

"Okay Sasuke, enough!" she snapped. "What? You're so childish!"

As a matter of fact, they were now in their junior year in high school.

"You're the one who's childish! Ignoring me for some unknown reason."

"Excuse me, you're the one who forgot to pick me up! I thought I was going to be late!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, holding his hand in praying style.

"Okay, never, and I mean, never do that again," wagging her pointing finger at him.

"Sure. And sorry again," he said making his apologetic face.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, just stop that. So what's the reason?"

Sasuke was about to tell her when their teacher appeared at the door.

"I'll tell you during lunch," he said and got to his seat. She too got to her seat.

"Sorry I'm late class." Sir Kakashi said while holding a book on his right hand, the same book he holds everyday and it's not even their subject's textbook.

_I wonder what that book is._

"Sir Kakashi! You're always late so don't apologize because you do it every day. And also, you're doing us a great favour!" Their classmate said aloud and they all laughed at the comment of the blonde haired boy who's always making comments on their teachers. She's thankful that he's in their class because he's the reason why the class is not boring.

"Thank you for that Naruto," said Sir Kakashi.

"Anyway, class, we have a new student who will be joining our class as of this day."

Everyone looked at the new girl at the back of the classroom. She had red hair and is wearing glasses and she looks beautiful. Sakura didn't notice her before because she was busy panting from all the running and she was also busy talking, or rather arguing, with Sasuke. And maybe because she was sitting in the second row and this Karin was seated at the back.

"Okay, please give your welcome to Karin. She's from Sound and her family just moved here to Konoha."

Karin stood up and went in front of the class. She introduced herself and went back to her seat. Everyone was mesmerized, if you may call it that, at the new girl.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw his eyes brighten at the sight of her. Sakura can't help but feel jealous of this girl.

_Who the heck is this girl?_

After Kakashi's class, came Tsunade's then their last teacher before lunch, Iruka.

The bell rang.

"Okay class, assignment's on page 63, bye." Then Iruka left the room after the students said goodbye.

**Lunch time**

Sakura was fixing her things when Sasuke asked her, "So, ready to go to the cafeteria?"

His voice startled her, "Uh, yeah..wait."

She stood up and faced Sasuke and before she could yell at him for startling her, she noticed the new girl standing beside him. So, she just kept quiet and followed him to their school cafeteria, feeling uneasy with the new girl.

_Why is Sasuke with her?_

When they arrived at the cafeteria, the whole gang was already there in their usual place; the table at the far right side of the cafeteria. Sakura was about to take her seat when someone sat down before her.

_What the?_

Sasuke didn't even notice that she was there and he let Karin take Sakura's usual seat, right next to him. Sakura didn't have a choice, because she was pissed, she sat down far away from Sasuke, and she sat down next to Hinata. She was really pissed because Sasuke didn't tell her about this girl and he still didn't tell her about the reason why he didn't pick her up this morning.

_Could this day get any worse?_

"Uh...Sakura...why did you sit here?" asked Hinata almost in a whisper.

"Don't ask me, please." Sakura was really pissed, not with Hinata but with the new girl and she's not in the mood to talk right now.

"Hey, Sasuke! Please introduce us to your new friend over there," Naruto said, grinning to Sasuke then looking at Karin.

"Shut up, dobe. Uh..guys, this is Karin. She's my...uhm..my mother's godchild. I mean.. our mother's were friends and my mom was her godmother," Sasuke said stuttering.

"Wow! I've never heard of an Uchiha stutter like that!" Naruto again.

"Shut up, will you?" Sasuke hit naruto in the head.

"Owww!" Naruto whined while holding the part where Sasuke hit him.

The whole gang laughed at Naruto, except for Shikamaru who's always bored, and they all excused Karin because of Naruto's behaviour.

Sasuke introduced the gang to Karin one by one, and the guys welcomed her like she was an old friend.

"Thank you, for making me feel at home, guys," Karin said humbly.

"No problem. A friend of our friend is our friend also," said Tenten.

The whole lunch was pretty much all about Karin. The whole gang interviewed her, well, except again for Shikamaru who looks bored as always and Sakura who is not interested because she cannot explain why she hates her and she is still pissed at a certain boy. She just ate her lunch quietly.

The bell rang and marks the end of school for the day.

Sakura was awfully quiet because she is still pissed and it did not go away so smoothly, it only increased because Karin proves to be a smart girl. She answers all the questions the teachers throws at her and it makes the class more impressed with her and the worst part, Sasuke was also impressed, smiling a lot and looking at her all the time.

She was now on her way to catch the school bus when someone grabbed her arm. It was Sasuke.

"Hey! What gives? Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" still grabbing her arm.

"Gee Sasuke, where do you think?" she said sarcastically.

"Come on. You're taking a ride with me." And Sasuke pulled her to the parking lot. Sakura struggled to break away from Sasuke but he had a tight grip.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Sakura noticed that Sasuke opened the backseat door instead of the front, that's when she saw Karin sitting in the front seat. She had no choice but to seat at the back.

When they were on their way home, there was awkward silence inside the car. No one spoke a word.

Sakura tried hard not to cry because she doesn't know what she's feeling. She just stared at the window for the whole trip.

Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sak, I'm dropping Karin first because her house is the nearest."

"Huh? Yeah, sure," she said without energy.

After how many minutes, they stopped and she suspects that they are already in front of Karin's house.

"Bye, Rin," Sasuke said with so much endearment that Sakura wanted to burst into tears.

_Why am I feeling this way? Why am I acting like this?_

After saying goodbye to Karin, Sasuke drove again but before they could reach their houses, he stopped and parked on the side of the street.

He sighed. "Okay, Sak, I know you're upset-

Sakura glared at him angrily.

-but I was going to tell you. Okay, so the reason why I left early this morning is because of Karin. Mom said that I should show her the school first because she just transferred and she just moved to Konoha yesterday. She doesn't know the places here so mom asked me to help her precious godchild. Sak, she doesn't know anybody except me so I accepted mom's request plus, I haven't seen her in years. Last time I saw her was 10 years ago." Sasuke explained to her. "And I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, but...I'm sorry I forgot," he said with sincerity.

_You forgot? How could you? I'm your freakin' best friend! How could you forget me? And she's the one who's important that you were talking about? I hate you Sasuke! But..I can't..._

"It's...okay.." she said sadly then she made her fake smile.

"Thanks, Sak! You're the best! I knew you'd understand." He's smiling now.

"Sure.." she said. Not sure that he heard that because she didn't hear herself say it.

That night, Sakura was lying in her bed still thinking about Sasuke and the Karin girl. She can't sleep knowing that there's something going on with Sasuke. And she can't help but feel...jealous..of the new girl. That's when she knew the answer on why she was acting that way.

She was in love with Sasuke. Yes, ever since.

She took the picture on her bedside table. It's a picture of them when they were in kindergarten, smiling and arms on each other's shoulders.

"Sasuke...I...love you..."

Tears filled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Who's that girl?<em>

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_-Who's that girl by Hilary Duff_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	2. I'm Not That Girl

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**I just want to thank all of you who read my first chapter. Shout out to all of you! You guys are great! :D**

**I do not own Naruto or the song used here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**I'm Not That Girl**

Sakura's life has never been the same since Karin came. It's always the same routine every day except, there's an addition. Karin is always with her and Sasuke. Sasuke now, picks her up every day because he promised to never forget her again. The difference is that, she is now sitting at the back of the car and Karin took her place at the front. She also noticed that Sasuke is looking at Karin differently, it's like there's something in the way he looks at her. Karin is now the best in their school, being popular in just a few months, and being just as smart as her, Sasuke and Shikamaru. She also managed to steal the attention of her friends. It's like; she managed to take away her life with Sasuke, her friends and her school.

She can't help but feel sorry for herself because she can't be like her. She's now like a shadow, existing but nobody notices it exist.

* * *

><p>"Saaaak!"<p>

She was startled by Sasuke's voice since she was staring blankly into space.

She was at the Uchiha's backyard on a swing. She's always welcome at the Uchiha's home since she and Sasuke practically grew up together, they're neighbours and they're family friends, so she's also like part of their family and he also at hers.

"What? I thought you were reading a book!" she yelled at Sasuke for ruining her moment of silence.

She loves the swing, it is there that she can think or just have peace with herself. It's her sanctuary aside from her room.

"Sorry...I was...kinda hoping..."

"What?" she's calmer now.

"Uhm...Uh.." he looks away.

"Sasuke. Will. You. Please. Stop. Stammering." She's losing her temper again.

"Uh..I wanna ask you something," he finally said.

"Go on."

"Will you go out with me tonight? I mean.. I just want to ask you something important.."

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. Her world stopped for a while. Sasuke asked her out? _The _Sasuke? But..

"Wait, what do you mean ask me something important? Why not ask me now?"

"Secret, I'll tell you tonight. So, please? Please? Tonight?" Sasuke's puppy eyes.

Confused at what Sasuke is up to, she said yes.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00," he said happily and went inside the house.

* * *

><p>It made Sakura wonder what Sasuke is up to and why was he so happy when she said yes to him. She just thought about their "date" tonight and it made her giggle like a kindergarten. She labelled it "date" because she thought it was something like that, she means, why would a guy ask a girl to go out if it wasn't a date, right?<p>

_Sasuke asked me out? Waahhh! I'm so happy!_

She hugged the pillow on her side and looked at their photograph at the bedside table. She laid in bed for 30 minutes and then she got up.

"Time for me to get ready," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Sakura spent a lot of time in picking her dress because she wants to be perfect for their "date". She wants to be perfect for Sasuke.<p>

After she was done picking her dress, she took a shower and after shower she dried herself, put the dress on, did her hair and apply a small amount of make-up to bring out her beauty.

She looked in the mirror.

_Yes. You can do it, Sakura. Don't be nervous. You're beautiful._

"Sakura! Get down here now! Sasuke's here!" shouted her mother.

"Okay, mom! Wait!" she yelled back.

She was so nervous that she almost tripped going down the stairs. She didn't notice that her dad is looking at her.

"Wow! Aren't you beautiful tonight," her father said, impressed.

"Dad, please," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Sak!" Sasuke was shocked when she saw Sakura that he just stared at her for how many minutes until her mom said something.

"Now, where are you two going?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Aunt Miyu. I must've forgotten. I'm taking Sakura out to dinner tonight. Can I?"

"Sure son, just take care of her," her father said approvingly. Their families know each other long enough to trust one another, and her father sure trusts Sasuke.

"I will, Uncle Shinji. Thank you." He took Sakura's hands and led her to the door.

"Be back before 10:00, okay?" her father added.

"Okay," they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>Sakura was so happy right now because it had been a long time since she sat in front of the car next to Sasuke. Her usual seat, not since the day Karin came along. But she would totally forget about her because tonight, she will be all alone with Sasuke.<p>

"Uhm..Sasuke? Where exactly are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll know when we get there," he replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sasuke took her in a fancy restaurant. She was so happy and nervous at the same time.<p>

"Sasuke, this is an expensive restaurant," she said nervously.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll pay for everything," he assured her.

They entered the restaurant together. When they went inside, they asked for a table and they were guided to their table. Sasuke pulled Sakura's chair to let her take a seat, like a gentleman, then he sat opposite her. They were given the menu and then they ordered.

While waiting for their food, Sasuke just kept staring at Sakura and this made Sakura a little conscious of herself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, you're so beautiful tonight, Sak," he sincerely said.

"T-Thank you." She blushed.

"Uhm.. Sak?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh.."

"What is it Uchiha?"

"I just wanna ask you something."

"What? You said that it's important, so what exactly is it?"

"I..."

Sasuke was about to tell her when the food arrived. After the food was in place, Sakura asked again.

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand. "Sak, I... I don't know how to say this..."

Sakura's heart was pounding really fast. She cannot think straight but she pulled herself together.

She gulped. "W-what is it, Sasuke?"

He was looking away, still squeezing her hand, but then, he looked at her straight in the eyes.

He sighed really deep.

"Okay, here it goes. Sakura Haruno, will you please..please...help me?"

It was not really what she anticipated. It was not something she hoped for, and she was confused.

"What did you just say?"

"Will you help me, please?"

She sighed.

"For what? Is that the only reason why you drag me into this restaurant? You could've at least told me that earlier." A little angry but more confused.

"Not for what but with whom, and yes, this is really important. I want to ask your help because you're my best friend."

_Best Friend? Pffft._

"Okay... with whom?"

"Will you help me in courting Karin?

She did not expect what he said. Did she hear that right? He wants to court Karin and he needed her help?

_What? Why?_

Sakura wanted to cry because she cannot believe what she just heard. She wanted to smash everything in the restaurant, but, she stayed calm. She was hurt, badly hurt but she refused to cry, especially in front of the man who broke her heart. All her preparations, all her expectations for this night, her excitement, collapsed, replaced by hurt.

_I love you Sasuke... but I'm just your best friend, aren't I? Just your best friend._

Even though it hurts her, she faked a smile and asked him the reason why.

"Because I have been in love with her since the day we met."

Her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Remember when our family took a vacation to Sound when we were seven?-

_Yeah. And you left me here all alone._ She wanted to answer but she listened to him instead.

-We went to visit them because our Moms were friends. When I saw her, it's like, I cannot explain the feeling. When we played every day I felt happy, we talked and found out each other's secrets, likes, dislikes and everything. And I'm at ease when I'm with her. That was one of the best vacations I've ever had. But, we have to go home to Konoha because it's where we live. I can't bear the fact that I'm leaving her-

_But you bore the fact that you left me back then._

-but we promised each other that we will send letters, but it soon stopped for reasons I don't know. So, I waited for the moment to meet her again and promised myself that if I had the chance, I will make her my girlfriend."

_Why didn't you tell me this back then?_

She really wanted to cry now. She can't breathe anymore because of holding back her tears. And stupid Uchiha sounded so happy.

"When I found out that their family will move to Konoha and that she will go to our school, I was so happy! It was my dream to see her again and it came true! Being alone with her feels like nobody exists but us.-

_Which explains the reason why you forgot me._

-Being with her feels more than the word happy."

"So, you want me to help you?" her voice cracked, tears escaping her eyes.

"Yes. Sak, are you okay?" he was sincerely concerned.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I'm just happy for you," she lied, wiping her tears.

"Yes! I knew I could count on you! Thanks, Sak! You're the best!" he was really happy.

She just smiled at him. The fake smile. "Let's eat. The food's getting cold."

"Sure."

They ate and Sasuke kept talking about Karin and she just stayed silent pretending to listen. After they've finished eating, Sasuke paid the bills as he promised. Then they drove home, with an Uchiha who's happy as a bee and a Haruno who's as hurt as someone who got stung by the bee but kept the hurt to herself.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the date?" asked her father.<p>

"Dad, it's not a date. It was fine," she faked her smile to her father, holding back the tears, and then she went straight to her room.

* * *

><p>Sakura cried and cried in her room. She cried her heart out. She wanted to curse everything. Sasuke broke her heart.<p>

_Why did you do this to me? How could you break my heart? I loved you ever since we were kids! I really love you!_

Still crying.

_I thought you love me. But I was wrong! You love somebody else! You love her! I'm not like her! She's beautiful, smart; everyone loves her, including you! _

Still crying while hugging her pillow.

_But it was also my fault. I'd been a fool, a fool for loving you more than a friend, for treating your kindness as a kind of love that exceeds friendship. It's not your fault that you didn't know how much I love you because I haven't admitted my feelings. I love you Sasuke, and if being your best friend can at least make me love you freely, then I'm okay with it. As long as we remain the best of friends, I will do everything for you. I will help you, even if it hurts._

With her heart still aching and her eyes continued to let the tears fall, she went to sleep and dream about what could've been.

* * *

><p><em>That's the girl he chose<em>

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

-I'm not that girl from Wicked

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is short. hehe.<strong>

**School's pretty much the reason.**

**I have a lot of papers, reports, readings, powerpoint presentations, exams, projects.. huhu. :( Help me!**

**Anyway, there's always a next chapter, so... see ya'll! :D**


	3. Jealous

**Hey guys! here's another chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy this also. :D**

**Thanks for the one who read and is still reading this. You rock!**

**Thank you so much, awesome people!**

**I do not own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Jealous**

Even though it hurts her, she still helped, and is still helping Sasuke in courting Karin.

"Sak, please give this flowers to Rin. Naruto texted me, he needs help, please?" he said, handing a bouquet of tulips to Sakura, which is Karin's favourite flower.

They were both at the parking area of the school, waiting for Karin. It was after class.

"Where are you going?" she's not gonna give those flowers to that girl.

"Naruto asked me to help him with his Chemistry Project. You know Naruto, he's the only one who hasn't finished the project yet. I'm gonna help him, please?"

Pissed, Sakura still took the flowers. "Oh, alright!"

"Thanks Sak! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah." _I wish I was her._

"Oh, wait for me. Please tell Rin to wait for me also. I'll be back as soon as possible." Then he took off.

Sakura waited for Karin. Even though she despises her, she doesn't want to hurt Sasuke by being rude to the girl of his dreams, so she started to act friendly to her.

Then, the girl who's the subject of Sasuke's affection arrived.

"Here, Sasuke wants to give this to you," handing the bouquet to Karin.

"Thanks, he's really cute, isn't he?" Karin giggled.

She was mad, actually jealous, but she didn't want to sound rude and she wants to be friendly so she answered her in a friendly manner.

"Yes, he is. So, when are you going to answer him?" she asked, even though it hurts, she still smiled.

"In time," she answered simply.

"Why? Don't you like him?" she asked, wanting to know this Karin girl more.

"I do. I love him, even. But I want to answer him at the right time; after all, he just asked me if he could court me. He didn't ask me yet to become officially his, so I'm just waiting for that moment. I just wish it's romantic." She said matter of fact.

Her answer made Sakura feel a lot more jealous of her. She loves Sasuke too! She didn't want to yell at Karin because of her pathetic excuse to not answer him yet.

_If I were you, I would answer Sasuke right away because I love him._

But then again, she realized she's not the one Sasuke loves but this girl, this red headed girl, who's so perfect in every way. Karin makes Sasuke's life more colourful so he chose her. Red over Pink.

"Where is he anyway?" Karin asked.

"Oh, yeah. He said we should wait for him because Naruto asked for his help. Don't worry, he'll be back soon," she smiled at her.

They waited inside the car.

After 30 minutes, Sasuke arrived and sat on the driver's seat.

"Sorry I was late. Helped Naruto," he said.

"Thanks for the flowers, Sasuke," Karin said, blushing.

"Uh..sure," Sasuke replied, blushing also.

Sakura can't help but feel jealous. She's jealous of Karin, making Sasuke blush like that that she coulnd't make.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Sasuke started courting Karin but still Karin did not said yes to him yet. Sakura's still helping Sasuke and she hurts every time but acts as if nothing is going on with her.<p>

"Hey, Sak!" Sakura was surprised at the sound of the voice of a person who appeared out of nowhere beside her. She was in her locker trying to get a book for her next class.

"What, Sasuke?" even though she's pissed, she asked him calmly and she closed the door of her locker slowly.

"Another delivery you want me to do?" she continued asking him.

Guiltily, he replied yes.

She didn't want to give something to Karin from Sasuke anymore. She refused to become his messenger-slash-delivery person but she couldn't, so she did it anyway.

_So much for love. Sigh._

* * *

><p>Sakura is walking down the hallway filled with students who just can't wait to go home. She's excited to go home because to her, this was a tiring day. They made so many class activities and the teachers gave a lot of homework so she can't wait to finish doing it all and rest.<p>

She was on her way to the parking lot to take a ride with Sasuke since it was a routine, but when she got to the usual space where Sasuke's car is supposed to be, she found an empty parking space.

_Sasuke didn't tell me he parked somewhere else. I wonder where he is._

Sakura looked from side to side, left to right, front to back but she couldn't find Sasuke's car anywhere.

"Hey, Sakura! Are you looking for something?"

"Oh, Sai, did you see Sasuke? Or his car?"

"Sorry, haven't seen him or his car," Sai said, leaning against his car. Sai is parked on the other side of Sasuke's parking area that's why she didn't see him earlier.

"Oh, okay."

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just..that..he didn't told me he was going out early so that I can take the bus," she answered, disappointed.

She was about to go when she saw Ino and Lee coming towards them.

"Hey, Sakura!" greeted Ino, putting his right hand up.

"Hi, Ino. Oh, by the way, did you happen to see Sasuke?" she asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Yeah, she was with Karin earlier. I think I saw them coming out of the school. Heard they're going to the mall, why?" Ino answered. Not the kind of answer she was hoping for.

"Nothing. He didn't inform me," she said, hurt. But she didn't let the others know what she felt.

"You wanna take a ride with Sai and me?" she offered.

"No, it's okay. Don't wanna ruin your date," she smiled at her. She's so happy and at the same time jealous of her friend. She's happy because Ino and Sai are together and they're happy together, she's jealous because she wished she was with someone also.

"Okay, suit yourself." Ino said while she got into the car when Sai opened the door for her. She sat at the front. Sai too got into the car and sat in the driver's seat. The couple waved goodbye and went away.

She sighed. Wondering why Sasuke forgot her again and what time will she arrive at home.

"Uhm.. hi, Sak."

She was surprised. "Oh! Hi Lee, sorry, I forgot you were here," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. Wanna take a ride with me? I know it's not much but I can take you to your house if you want," he offered.

"Really? Maybe you have something to do," she hesitated.

"No, it's okay," he chuckled.

She sighed and smiled. "Okay, if you insist."

Sakura took a ride on Lee's motorcycle. She never really liked motorcycles but right now, it's all she has, plus, it's free. She never felt so free. Maybe it's because of the wind.

"Thanks, Lee."

"Sure thing, Sak. Anytime," Lee said. He smiled then drove away.

* * *

><p>Sakura started on her homework after dinner and she was about to finish when her mother called her.<p>

"Be right there, mom!"

_Argh! I was about to finish my assignment in History. Who's interrupting me? I'm so tired already._

When she got downstairs, she took notice of the person with the black hair sitting in their sofa. Her temper went up, remembering what this certain person had done earlier.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" she asked, hiding the irritation.

"Just want to talk to you," he said happily.

"What? I'm busy. Can't you see I'm trying to finish my homework to get some sleep since I'm very tired? And didn't you have the same workload as me?" she asked irritably, can't hide the irritation anymore.

"Sorry, I just want to ask you something," he said, ignoring her irritated look.

"What is it? Get to the point already."

"Okay, Okay," he took a deep breath. "What's better? A necklace or a bracelet?"

"Why are you asking me this anyway? A necklace," she answered him anyway.

His face brightened up. "Thanks, Sak." Then he took off.

_That's it? That's what you came here for?_

"Wait!" she forgot to ask him why she forgot about her earlier. She needs to hear an explanation. But she decided to ask him tomorrow. She has to finish her homework first because she was very tired, too tired to even ask Sasuke something. She needs to rest because tomorrow's another day.

* * *

><p>Sakura was awoken by the ringing of her cellphone. She wiped her eyes with her hands and she walked over to her bed where her phone was because she fell asleep on her study table. It was Sasuke calling her, she looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 11:45 in the evening.<p>

"What?" she answered, yawning.

"Sorry, I just want to let you know that I can't pick you up tomorrow. I have something to do." He explained.

"Wait, what!" she was awake now, fighting the urge to sleep.

"Sorry, Sak. Can't pick you up tomorrow."

"Why?" she demanded. She wanted to know the real reason why.

"Well, Rin's mother is going back to Sound tomorrow to get something and she asked me to drop her mother to the train station first before going to school. I don't want to bother you on the early morning so I figured I should tell you this moment. I already said yes. So sorry, Sak," he explained.

"O-okay," she answered with a cracked voice, tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

_I should've known. It was for Karin. Karin's always the first now. What happened to the great best friend? Left out. Forgotten. Set aside._

Hurt, she went back to sleep on her bed, tears still flowing.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived early in school the next morning. Her dad dropped her off since Sasuke's with Karin.<p>

_That jerk._

She was now sitting in her seat, waiting for the teacher to come to class. She saw every one of her classmates go in the room. Their classroom's beginning to fill up and the last ones to enter was, right, Sasuke and Karin. Sasuke looked so happy. The bell rang and just as always, Sir Kakashi was late.

"Good morning, Sak," he greeted her.

"What's so good about the morning?" she asked, pissed, without looking at him.

"Hey, why are you like that?" he wondered why she's acting that way.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, you forgot about me yesterday and left me in the parking area and you didn't even inform me that you were going out so that I can ride the bus. I had a lot of fun, really," she said sarcastically.

It must've struck him since he didn't reply.

"S-sorry," he said, apologetically.

Then Sir Kakashi arrived.

* * *

><p>Sakura's getting her food at their school cafeteria with Sasuke right behind her, carrying his tray of food.<p>

"What, Uchiha?" she asked while carrying her tray, annoyed at his presence.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," he pleaded.

She sighed. "Oh, alright," she smiled at him; she just couldn't stay mad at him for so long. It's so easy for her to forgive him.

When they arrived at their table with the whole gang there, she sat, again, next to Hinata because some new girl took her seat from her and it's always been like this since that girl came. She was now used to being with Hinata in the lunch table.

She ate silently and laughs when Naruto made funny jokes, answers when asked questions, but she really doesn't pay attention that much. She paid her attention to Sasuke and Karin who participates and laughs heartily. She can't help but feel jealous, but, she has no right to. She's just Sasuke's best friend and she was expected to support him whenever and wherever he's happy.

"Sak, are you okay?" asked someone. She was aware it was someone close to her because she couldn't hear the others because of the laughs and the noise that Naruto is making.

"Oh, Lee. Yup, I'm okay," she answered. She totally forgot Lee sat beside her. Lee was on her left side while Hinata's on the other.

"Thanks for the ride the other day," she thanked him.

"Sure, if you need anything, I'm just here." He smiled at her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him also.

Then she went back on eating her lunch and she couldn't help but look at Sasuke.

_He really loves her. Just by the way he looks at her. I wish I was in her feet right now. I really love you, Sasuke. I will do anything to make you happy. Even if it means sacrificing my feelings for you. I will be the best friend you want me to be._

She paid her attention into eating again so that she can hide her feelings and the want to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Jealous of the one whose arms are around you<em>

_If she's keeping you satisfied_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made your sun and your stars collide_

_She's a very very lucky girl_

-Jealous by Nina

* * *

><p><strong>There! hehe. see you on the next chapter!<strong>

**Shout out to my friends, Nes, Charmed, Iv, Mona, Nic, and to my sister! hello!**

**Busy with school! huhu.**


	4. Why Can't You

**Hey guys! so sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with school.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this one! :)**

**I do not own Naruto or the song used here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Why Can't You**

For weeks now, Sakura continued on being Sasuke's best friend. She's still helping him on courting Karin even though it hurts her, still. She arranged dates for them, she continues on delivering Sasuke's gifts to Karin whenever he can't give it himself, she helps in organizing Sasuke's surprise gifts for Karin, and everything Sasuke asks her to do.

She smiles and laughs even though she feels the opposite. She's still friendly to Karin because the girl's so nice and is also friendly. And maybe Karin knew that she and Sasuke are best friends. Only best friends.

"Heart or flower?"

"Heart. Why are you asking me this question anyway?" Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Secret. You'll know in time," Sasuke smiled.

They were at the Uchiha backyard and as usual, she was on the swing. Sasuke's under the tree, reading a book. _The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins_.

She loves days like this because it's where she and Sasuke spend the whole day together. She missed the days when they were alone. Just the two of them.

_Flashback._

"_Sasukeeee! Will you help me on the swing?" asked an eight year old Sakura._

"_Okay, wait," replied the eight year old Sasuke._

"_There," he said as he pushed her forward on the swing._

"_Push me harder so that I can go higher, Sasuke," she requested._

"_I can't. You'll fall," he replied._

"_P-leeease," she pleaded._

_Sasuke sighed and he did what she asked for. Sakura flew outwards from the swing maybe because of Sasuke's powerful push._

"_Waaaahhhhh! Huhuhuhu," she cried._

_Sasuke ran to her and saw that she has a bruise on her left knee._

_He sighed, then smiled. "Don't cry now, Saku.. come on- _he let out his right hand to help Sakura get up_- let's get that booboo (bruise) fixed," he said, helping Sakura to go inside the house where their parents are._

"Sak! Hey! Earth to Sakura!" waving his hands in front of her face.

"W-what? Oh!" she said as she went back to reality, which means the present.

"Come on, let's get inside. Let's get some snacks," he invited.

"Sure," she replied as she followed him inside the house.

After they ate, they did a lot of things together, like what they did when they were kids up to the time when they were not busy with their school life or Sasuke pursuing Karin. They played on the swing, they climbed a tree, they raced snails, and other things. They fell asleep under the tree with Sakura wishing that moments like this would last forever.

* * *

><p>Sakura's really excited because Sasuke's birthday is in two weeks from now. She really wants to give something special to him. She was walking towards their classroom when someone called her.<p>

"Hi, Sakura." It was Karin, smiling at her.

"Yes?" she asked in a friendly manner.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Is tomato still Sasuke's favourite food?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yes, still is."

"Thank you." Then she went ahead of her.

_Why's she asking me that?_

* * *

><p>"So, Sasuke's birthday is in two weeks from now, right?" asked Tenten.<p>

"Uh.. yeah," answered Sakura. They are currently at _Charm's Cafe_, the group's favourite hang-out every Friday after school. Everybody was there except for Karin and Sasuke because they didn't invite them on purpose and also because they have gone somewhere else. They are having a meeting about a surprise party for Sasuke.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ino.

"I know! Mrs. Uchiha always throws Sasuke a birthday party right?" asked Naruto, his hands clenched into a fist and pounded it on his other hand.

"Yeah, it's like a tradition. We are all invited, remember? As always," answered Sakura, matter of fact.

"I know that! What I'm saying is, Sasuke's birthday falls on Friday, right? So let's throw our surprise party for him on Saturday!" Naruto said energetically with a big grin on his face.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but.. What exactly are you planning Naruto?" asked Neji.

Grinning, he answered, "Let's have a separate celebration! Let's go to a resort! Just us friends because as we all know, Sasuke's birthday party that his mother throws includes all his relatives and we never really have that much fun because he's busy entertaining them. Let's have bonfires and singing and food!"

"That's a really good idea, Naruto!" Sai said eagerly.

Still grinning, "Thanks Sai. Let's just tell him it's for the gang to have fun."

"Wait, who's going to tell this to Karin?" asked Hinata.

"I'll tell her," volunteered Tenten.

"Okay, so that's it, then?" said Lee.

"Yup! Me and Hinata are in charge of looking for a good resort," volunteered Naruto, and Hinata nodded in agreement. "We'll just inform all of you, and Sakura? Will you please tell Sasuke about the resort thing? Well.. except for the surprise part," Naruto added and requested.

"Sure, I will," answered Sakura with a smile.

"Great! Will you guys agree that it's going to be overnight?" asked Naruto again.

There are some hesitations but in the end, they all agreed. They continued their meeting, assigning everyone a task, talking about what their gifts would be on the party with Mrs. Uchiha, and everything else. Basically, laughing. Well, everyone participated except for the ever so bored Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>It's Sasuke's birthday tomorrow and Sakura is helping Sasuke's mother in preparing the food and decorating the backyard. Her mom is there also. It is a nice Thursday twilight, actually.<p>

"Dear, could you please buy some of this?" asked Sasuke's mother to Sakura, handing her a list. They were in the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Aunt Mikoto," she accepted the list then read what is in there. "Okay, so, I'm going to the grocery store now," she added.

"Thanks, dear. Oh, wait! Sasuke! Sasuke!" her Aunt Mikoto called.

"Where is Sasuke?" wondered her Aunt.

"You're not going to the grocery store alone, dear. You've got to have some company. It's not safe for you to go alone. Let me call Itachi so that he can drive you there, he can accompany you to buy those stuff. Itachi! Come here!"

When Itachi heard her mother, he immediately came down because he doesn't want to upset or make her mother wait. It's not a good idea to make her mother angry because you'll gonna see hell breaking loose.

"Yes, mom?" he asked.

"Go with Sakura on buying things at the grocery store," she ordered him.

"Sure, mom," he answered.

"Uhm.. Aunt Mikoto? I think I'm okay going there on my own," Sakura said.

"Nonsense, dear, I'm not going to let you walk or take the bus, it's dangerous," she insisted.

"Well, okay. If it's okay with big brother," she said, looking at Itachi.

"Sure, I'll go with you little sis. I'm doing nothing since we've just finished our exams yesterday, and this is for little bro's birthday. Wouldn't want anybody to harm you," he smiled at her and put his hand on her head and made a mess of her hair.

She laughed then looked for her mother. Then she saw that her mother was in the backyard setting the table.

"Mom! Big brother and me are going to the grocery store!" she informed her mother.

"Okay, dear. Take care," her mother replied while putting a clothe cover on the table.

"Bye, mom, bye Aunt Miyu!" Itachi said goodbye to them.

* * *

><p>"So, what's next on the list?" asked Itachi, carrying the grocery basket full of things that they already have halfway on the list.<p>

"Let me see, Hmm... It's..." Sakura looked at the list and she was about to tell his big brother that it's flour but she heard giggles nearby, when she looked at the direction of the ones who's making the sounds, she saw that it's a bunch females looking at Itachi. Even the sales ladies are looking at him.

"Well.. What is it?" he asked.

"Uh, big brother? Is it always like this?" she asked him while looking at the direction of the girls. He then looked at the direction she was looking at.

"Oh. I don't know. I never seem to notice," he replied, still looking at the ladies.

"Never seem to notice, eh?" she chuckled.

"I'm serious," he said, chuckling too.

"Okay, whatever you say," she said, still laughing lightly. "Come on, let's buy the flour and the rest on the list so that we can get out of here. Aunt Mikoto really needs these," she added.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's the last one," she said while putting the butter on the basket.<p>

They were on their way to the counter when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized without seeing the face of the person she bumped into.

"It's okay," came the reply and it was from a woman.

When she looked to see who it was, she noticed that the person was a very attractive woman. It was someone the age of Itachi and she was staring at him.

"H-hi, Itachi," said the woman, blushing.

_Great! Is she another one of the women who always follow big brother?_

"H-hey, Nesa," Itachi greeted back, blushing also.

_Hm.. I guess not._

"Uh, hello? Uhm.. we need to go now." She doesn't want to sound rude but time is running and the ingredients and other stuff are needed so she cut off the obviously awkward silence between the two.

"Oh, sorry," Nesa apologized.

"Uhm.. see you Nesa. By the way, this is my little sister, Sakura," Itachi informed her.

"But I thought that you only had a brother?"

Sakura answered for Itachi, "Nice to meet you, Big sister Nesa, but we have to hurry. There's no time to explain. Come on, big brother!" she pulled Itachi.

"I'll see you," Itachi told Nesa.

They paid at the counter and after they paid for all the things that they bought, Sakura pulled Itachi to where the car was, eager to go back to the Uchiha house and wanting to get rid of the girls who follow them because of Itachi.

Inside the car, on the way home, Sakura noticed that her big brother was awfully quiet so she decided to break the silence.

"Big brother? You're awfully quiet. Is there something going on?"

"Huh? Uhm.. no.." came his reply.

"Is this about that Nesa girl?" she asked frankly.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" he almost lost control of the car and he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, big brother. I know you like her. If you want to, I can keep it a secret." She smiled at him.

"Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded.

"Sure," she assured him.

"She's my classmate at Konoha U. Well.. she's my classmate ever since high school but I've never even talk to her before because she was a transfer student. We're not very close. Not until college when I knew that she took the same course as me," he explained.

_That Nesa is very lucky! I wish Sasuke will feel the same way as I do to him._

"Don't you worry big brother! You're handsome, and kind, and thoughtful, and everything a woman wants in a man. I'm sure she likes you too!" she reassured him.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You're very much welcome."

* * *

><p>After they got out from the car, they hurried to the kitchen and helped on preparing the food for tomorrow. Well, the food that requires the use of the refrigerator because the ones that will be cooked by fire will be done for tomorrow because the party's in the afternoon and they don't want the food to spoil. They also helped in decorating the backyard.<p>

They waited for their fathers to come home from work so that they can eat together. While they were eating, only one person was missing from the Uchiha-Haruno families. Sasuke. They did not wait for him because they were already hungry. The Haruno family ate at the Uchiha's because things are not finished yet. Sakura was about to ask when he appeared at the door to the kitchen. _Speaking of the angel. Where did he gone to?_

"Hey, son! Where have you been?" asked Sasuke's father.

"Watched a movie," he answered, smiling.

"Sorry, we did not wait for you even though the party's for you."

"It's alright, dad," he said, smiling. "I already ate," he added. "And I thought, I told mom where I was going," he wondered, looking at the direction of her mother.

"You did? Sorry, it slipped my mind," her mother chortled.

"You know I never go anywhere without telling you, mom," he reasoned, still smiling.

* * *

><p>After they've eaten, she volunteered to wash the dishes. While she was washing the dishes, the others continued to do the things they left before dinner and Sasuke helped.<p>

They've finished putting up everything and the foods that need the refrigerator were done. They prepared the ingredients for the food that requires for tomorrow to be made. All they are waiting for is for the cake to bake. Their fathers are watching football on the TV. Their mothers are in the kitchen making the icing for the cake. Itachi's in his room, listening to music, and she's at the backyard, on the swing.

_Maybe Sasuke's in his room._

"Hey, Sak!" she bolted from the swing because Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Sheez. You scared me!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry," he sat at the other swing.

"What are you thinking of?"

_You._

"Nothing," she said calmly. "So, where have you been? Really?" she asked even though she knew he was with Karin and it hurts her.

"I was with Rin. I asked her out and she agreed," he said while looking at the ground, smiling. _Ouch!_

"So, that means she said yes to you already. Are you now officially his boyfriend?"

"No, she didn't answer me yet. But I'm willing to wait."

_What is up with Karin? I thought he loved Sasuke._

"Did you have fun?" she asked, faking a smile.

"Of course I did! We watched the movie _Catch Me..I'm in Love_. I never thought I would watch a romantic comedy movie but that one was great! It was what she liked to watch and I had a great time! Then we ate in a restaurant," he explained enthusiastically. (A/N: Catch Me..I'm in Love is a real movie. It is a romantic comedy movie starring Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson. :D)

_Wow, Sasuke is really happy._

"How about you? What did you do this past afternoon?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just here, helping in preparing for tomorrow," she grinned at him.

"Sorry, I didn't help," he apologized.

"It's Okay, it's for you anyway," she smiled at him. "At least you had fun," she continued with a smile. The fake smile that nobody would notice that it's fake.

"Yeah. Thanks Sak.-

He got up then came to her, pulled her up then hugged her.

-You're the bestest best friend ever!"

She hugged him back. "And you're aslo the bestest best friend ever!" she tried to make her voice sound happy and energetic and her voice did well, even though her heart said the opposite.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This Saturday, we are going to _Ivy Hotel & Resort_. The whole gang will be there. They said that it's for all of us to have fun together. Don't worry because Karin will be there. And it is overnight, I already asked Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku and they agreed. Sorry that I almost forgot to tell you. Please. We'll be going together, okay?"

"Ah. Sure. But will we be picking up Rin?" he asked.

"Nope. She said she will go ahead. But don't worry, you'll still see her," she assured him then smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back.

"Great! We'll be going there this Saturday, at 4:00 in the afternoon. It will be fun! We'll have bonfires!" she said happily.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Why can't you see that there is me?<em>

_Here's waiting for you, all this time_

-Why can't you by Yeng Constantino

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to thank these following awesome people for always giving reviews:<strong>

**pinkypinkypinky, FreakyVee, XxlizziexcielxX, digzzz, -Gothic-Porcelain-, shana176534, shadowangel513, Tiger Priestess (thanks for your suggestions. I already thought about that.. though I added a little twist. Anyway, Thanks a lot! :) ), and DarkShadowSakura**

**And for those people who also showed interest in my story:**

**StealthFire718, CiiCiinREX, Haylin-chan, SweetAngels123, - scrimsone -, BlueSakuraLauren, ding-a-ling-lee, ProBowler, Cherry Torn, GabbaGabba, 4evergyaru03, LaLa Lane, sakurasasuke4evah, .Vili-chan., and mapis15**

**Thanks a lot guys!**

**Ya'll rock!**


	5. If You Could Read My Mind

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update..**

**Here's another chapter for you!**

**I do not own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**If You Could Read My Mind**

It's Friday! The last bell rang and the students were all out of their classrooms and in a hurry to go home. It's the beginning of weekend and in other words, away from school even for a short time. Today is also a very special day, not only for a certain dark haired boy but also to a pink haired girl.

Sakura was walking with her friends, all of them. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Lee, Hinata, Tenten and Neji along with Sasuke and Karin. They were all heading to the Uchiha house. Well.. first, they were heading to the parking area because the rides are there.

"I'm so hungry! I want to eat already!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dobe," Sasuke said and everybody laughed.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-_Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's shoulder_-all you have prepared will never be wasted," he smiled and Sasuke just glared at him then sighed.

* * *

><p>They were all at the Uchiha abode in no time. Mrs. Uchiha welcomed all of them and she led them to the backyard where the party is to be held. It is not really a party, <strong>party<strong>, but more like a small celebration, like a banquet. Just with Sasuke's friends and relatives. All was there, even their fathers. They went home early from work. Well, they can go home early because Sasuke's father owns the company and Sakura's father is the vice president.

When they arrived, Sasuke was pulled by her mother in the front where the mini-stage was put up. She said something and greeted Sasuke a happy birthday and they all sang happy birthday to him. Then he wished before blowing the 18 candles on the cake.

They were now eating and Sakura was eating along with her friends. They were at the table on the left side. Sasuke was not with them because he was with his cousins. Karin was with them.

"Slow down, Naruto," advised Hinata to Naruto who shoved a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"w-hmh-hp-pp..._swallow_..okay, okay," wiping his mouth with a table napkin.

"Here... let me.." Hinata wiped Naruto's right cheek that got spaghetti sauce on it with a table napkin.

"T-thanks, Hinata." He blushed.

Hinata, realizing what she did, blushed then looked away and said, "You're Welcome." In a low voice. They didn't even notice that everyone in the table went quiet and stared at them.

"Ehem. Okay guys, let's finish eating then let's find Sasuke to give him our gifts. Then let's say goodbye and go home. We have a lot to do tomorrow," Sai said in the middle of the silence. Then everybody acted as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Here, this is for you." Karin handed her gift to Sasuke. "It's a tomato-shaped pillow. Sorry, it's not much... and it's the only thing that I could think of," she said, smiling.<p>

"This is the best gift I ever received. Thank you, Rin," he smiled at her, full of emotions.

"Hey! What gives? You mean you don't like my gift, Sasuke? Really, some friend you are!" protested Naruto. Everybody laughed.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, thanks, dobe. For giving me a towel designed with frogs."

Naruto grinned, "You'll going to need that someday." His brows arching up and down.

Everybody gave their gifts to Sasuke, except for Sakura. She decided to give it to him later. When asked about her gift, she lied. Said she forgot since she's busy helping with the preparations.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Ino, and Shikamaru all said goodbye and went home early.<p>

"_Don't forget tomorrow, guys!" reminded Naruto._

All that's left was Sasuke, Karin, Lee and her. She's currently at the swing, again.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over there with Sasuke?" asked someone. Then she saw it was Lee, who sat at the other swing, holding a drink.

"I should be the one asking you that," she smirked. "Why are you still here?"

"I don't have anything to do, and I'm bored," he answered while smiling at her.

"Oh. Then what about for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's going to be fine. We'll be there as early as 2:00 because we have to prepare for everything. And you, you're going there with Sasuke at around four because that's your task. You will make us a great favour if you come later so that we can have everything in its perfect places." He grinned. "You didn't answer my question yet. What are you doing here?" he pressed.

"I'm just here to relax. I don't want to be over there because Sasuke is there with Karin and his relatives. I'm fine here," she faked a smile.

"Okay... whatever you say," Lee said while looking at the ground.

A long silence went by.

"Well, I guess I should be going home now." He got up and smiled. "Bye, Sak. I'm just going to say goodbye to Sasuke and greet him one last time. See you tomorrow."

She just smiled at Lee and looked at the direction where he was going.

He said goodbye to Sasuke and everyone, then he made his exit.

* * *

><p>She was busy looking at something in her hands when she saw someone approaching her. She immediately hid the thing she was holding.<p>

It was her gift to Sasuke.

"Hey Sak, did you have fun tonight?" it was Sasuke.

"Yeah," she lied.

He sat at the other swing.

"Almost everyone is gone now, well.. except for some of my uncles who stayed because they are drinking with Dad, Uncle Shinji and big brother, and some of my aunts who's with my mother and yours, talking about things I don't know," he began. "I already brought Rin and Aunt Yumiko home... so, what should we do now?" he continued.

"I don't know... stay here, I guess," she answered softly.

"Was that really true? That you forgot to give me a gift?" he asked, a little disappointed.

She looked at him, then smiled. "Of course not! I'm just ashamed to show you my gift because it was not that special or beautiful."

"What are you talking about? Come on, give it to me. Sak, you're my best friend for like, forever and everything you give to me is special. Come on, give it now."

She hesitated to show it to him but she did anyway.

"Here... it's just a guitar pick." She showed him a blue guitar pick with the Uchiha fan in the middle of it.

"It's... it's.. beautiful, Sak! Wow! Thanks!" he got up, pulled her, then hugged her.

"Uh... sure. I know you love to play the guitar, so I bought you that and have the Uchiha fan printed to it so that everybody can know that it belongs to you..." she said while he released her from the hug.

"I will treasure this forever!" he exclaimed. She smiled.

_Thanks Sasuke. It's nice to hear you say that._

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

* * *

><p><em>If you could read my mind<em>

_If you could only see the signs_

_I'll be yours from now_

_Just take this heart of mine_

_I will be your everything and more_

_I could be the one you're looking for_

_For all we know my friend, for all we know_

_If you could my mind_

-If you could read my mind by Sarah Geronimo

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a short one. :D<strong>

** DarkShadowSakura - you'll know what it means in the next chapter. :) Rin is Sasuke's term of endearment for Karin. So sorry if you confused it with Kakashi's teammate :D**

** Tiger Priestess - hehe :) just tune in for the later chapters. Don't worry.. Sasuke will notice Sakura... soon.. and by sooner, I mean later.. and by later.. I mean later, later... hehe :D *evil grin***

**Again, thanks for those who took interest in reading my story..**

**And again, sorry for the late update...**


	6. I Still Believe In Loving You

**Hello people! Sorry it's been a while.**

**I was just so busy. ^.^"**

**Anyway, here's the continuation.**

**Hope ya'll like it! :D**

**I do not own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**I Still Believe In Loving You**

"Sasuke, hurry up! It's 4:15 already! We're supposed to be at the resort at 4:00! What are you still doing there?" she yelled. She was at the Uchiha mansion, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait!" Sasuke said while coming down the stairs carrying his guitar. When he met Sakura, he apologized again.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Come on!" dragging Sasuke outside the house. "We'll be going now, Aunt Mikoto!" she informed Sasuke's mother then said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Sakura really missed sitting in front of Sasuke's car. She was enjoying the moment of being with him right now.<p>

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Sakura was startled by Sasuke's voice; she was unaware that she was staring at his face for some time now since they got into the car.

"Uh.. nothing," she said as she looked away.

"You're weird, Sak," he chuckled and went back to concentrate on his driving.

Sakura just stared at the guitar sitting on the backseat, through the front mirror.

_I wonder why he brought you._

* * *

><p>They arrived at around 4:30 and they were immediately met by none other than Naruto.<p>

"You guys are late! Come on!" he said as he was dragging both Sakura and Sasuke inside the hotel of the resort.

Naruto dragged both of them to their respected rooms. Sasuke was in the boys' room and she was on the girls' room. The girls' room was right across the room where the boys are staying.

Naruto instructed them to change in their swimming attire.

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone as soon as they arrived at the venue.<p>

Sasuke was shocked at what the others did and Sakura was shocked as well because her only task was to bring Sasuke and never mention anything to him. They were at the place near the poolside. Everyone was there, the food was placed on a long table in the middle of the open function hall, there was a banner that says 'Happy Birthday Sasuke', and there was a cake on the table.

"Wow, thanks guys! You shouldn't have done this," Sasuke said surprised but happy.

"You're welcome, Sasuke. We just wanted to surprise you, and surprise you, we did. You're our friend, plus, we needed some vacation from school even for just a while," Naruto said as he put his arms around Sasuke, grinning.

"Everybody! Let's sing another Happy Birthday to Sasuke!" yelled Naruto to everybody.

"No guys! It's okay!" Sasuke tried to stop them but they sang it anyway.

After the song, all the boys went to Sasuke, grinning.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked nervously.

All the boys grabbed him and carried him and they chorused, "Happy birthday, Sasuke!" as they threw him into the pool, leaving a wet and unsuspecting Uchiha. Everybody laughed.

"Come on guys! Let's eat!" Ino said.

Sakura was about to help Sasuke get out of the water but she was too late because Karin was already there. She watched as Karin held her hand to Sasuke and that he gladly accepted it with a slight blush on his face and he smiled at her. Sakura just sighed as she looked at the ground, a little upset.

_Well, I guess my moment with him ended._

"Sak, here." Lee handed her a plate and a spoon and fork, thus breaking her lonely moment. Just as she took the things from Lee, Sasuke and Karin arrived, holding each other's hand.

She ignored them and direct her attention to Lee, "thanks Lee," she smiled.

They are now eating and Naruto was the small entertainment because he was being funny, the loud-mouthed he is, talking about his dream of becoming president and anything random he can think of.

_Wait a minute. I forgot to ask how did Naruto and Hinata got us on this hotel._

"Hey, Naruto! How exactly did you and Hinata got a reservation at this hotel?" asked Sasuke, voicing the question on Sakura's mind.

Naruto grinned, "Well, the owner of this resort is my cousin. My big sister Ivy. I asked her about this and she said yes. You know she can't resist me, her favourite handsome and cute cousin."

Sasuke laughed. "Oh, really? And I bet you were with Hinata when you asked her. So what did she think about both of you?"

Naruto blushed hard. "It's really none of your business, Sasuke."

"I think Naruto likes Hinata!" teased Shikamaru, who came in to join the fun.

Everyone teased Naruto and then they started to tease Hinata.

"Stop it, guys," Hinata pleaded.

Soon, everyone started on teasing each other. They teased Neji to Tenten and Sasuke to Karin. The already couple, Sai and Ino, joined in the fun for the sake of it.

After they have eaten, they rested for a while as hotel staffs clean out their mess, and the table.

"Come on guys, let's go swimming, now!" asked Tenten pulling Neji's hands.

They all decided to swim at the pool. They all had fun, splashing water everywhere, laughing, playing volleyball in the pool, and a little swimming competition. After they got tired of swimming, they got out of the pool and said goodbye for the meantime. They went back to their rooms.

"Don't forget tonight guys, we're going to have a bonfire at the beach. Let's all go there together, meet us at the lobby at around 7:30," instructed Sai.

Everyone said "Yes."

Just as instructed, they met at the hotel lobby at around 7:30 and they are now heading to the beach. Sakura noticed that Sasuke brought his guitar.

_I guess that this was the reason why he brought you._

When they arrived at the beach, it was beautiful. The moon is really beautiful and the stars are really shining giving it a nice, romantic feel.

They boys set up the bonfire and in just a couple of seconds, they are now sitting around it. They were all staring at the fire, living in the moment, not making a single sound.

"It's...It's.. beautiful!" shouted Naruto, breaking the silence and startling everybody.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto in the head.

"Ouch! Sasuke!" he complained while rubbing his head.

"Uh... Okay guys, I'll start the conversation," volunteered Lee.

"No, let me," Naruto stopped him, grinning. "Payback time."

Naruto looked at his friends and then turned to Karin.

"Hey Karin, did you know about the embarrassing moments in Sasuke's life? I'm here to tell you all of it!" he announced.

Karin giggled.

Sasuke was surprised at what Naruto said, he was about to get up and hit Naruto again but he was stopped by Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru.

"Go on, Naruto. Tell Karin everything," Shikamaru added as he held Sasuke's right arm.

"What the? No! Naruto! I'm going to get you!" Sasuke said as he struggled.

"Don't listen to him, go on," Neji said as he held Sasuke's other arm.

"This is going to be great! Happy birthday Sasuke!" Sai said as he put his hands on Sasuke's mouth to shut him up. They were all grinning.

Naruto started to tell the story.

Sasuke, unable to get out of the hold and speak, gave up and relaxed, making Neji, Shikamaru and Sai loosen up the hold. Soon, they left him and went back to their seats; he sat and pretended not to hear anything. Not looking at Karin because he was embarrassed.

Everybody reminisced those happy times, remembering the things that had happened. How Sasuke tripped in the escalator inside the mall, how he cried when he got a low grade in Science when they were in elementary, how he accidentally went inside the girls' bathroom, and other embarrassing moments of and about him.

When Sasuke tried to look at Karin, she was laughing and giggling as if she was there when those times happened. He smiled seeing Karin that way.

Suddenly, Sasuke got up, grabbed the guitar that he brought and said, "Uh, Naruto..."

Naruto stopped his story telling and glanced at Sasuke, then he nod. Everybody was now focused on Sasuke with his guitar.

"If you guys please excuse me, I want to share something. I want to sing to the special girl in my heart," he said while looking at Karin, blushing.

Sakura's heart skipped a bit as Sasuke said those words, feeling that she was the one Sasuke meant as the special girl in his heart.

Karin was surprised and so was everyone else but they started to listen as Sasuke started to play and sing _Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was using the guitar pick she gave him. She listened intently to Sasuke, feeling the lyrics, and listening intently as she thought that he was singing to her and just only to her.

After Sasuke was finished, he got up and placed the guitar on the side. Sakura thought that he was going to her but instead he went to where Karin is, let out his hand for her to grab as he helped her get up.

"Rin, that song was for you. I hope you liked it," he said while holding her hand. "And... Uhm..," he continued nervously as his other hand went into his pocket and grabbed something inside of it, everybody was anxiously waiting for the continuation of his speech.

Sakura was shocked. It made her heart skip a beat as she thought that he was referring to her. But then, he looked at Sasuke who was looking at the special girl he truly meant, and it made her heart ache but she pretended to be happy and smiled. The fakest smile she could muster in order to hide the pain she feels inside.

"I.. I.. love you, Rin... Will you be my girl?" he proposed as he showed Karin a necklace with a heart pendant. He was blushing, nervous about her response. There was a moment of silence.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's better? A necklace or a bracelet?"<em>

"_Why are you asking me this anyway? A necklace.."_

"_Heart or flower?"_

"_Heart.."_

* * *

><p><em>S-so that's why he asked me those random questions. And that's why he brought the guitar. All for this.<em>

Sakura was really hurting inside and she took up all her strength to hold back her tears.

"Yes." Karin suddenly said and it made Sasuke so happy that he jumped and shouted "YES!" Sasuke then put the necklace on Karin. Everyone cheered for the new couple and they congratulated them. What they didn't know is that a certain person already had a badly injured heart.

"Woah, Sasuke! You got a girl now!" Naruto teased while patting Sasuke's back.

"Congratulations, Karin!" the girls cheered.

Everyone was happy, except for a certain girl that tried so hard to pretend she's happy, and what pretence!

* * *

><p><em>I still believe in loving you<em>

_In spite of all the hurt that I'm going through_

_Even if again and again you would break my heart_

_One thing would never change_

_I still believe in loving you_

-I still believe in loving you by Sarah Geronimo

* * *

><p><strong>So.. How was it? :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please do check out the songs. :)**


	7. Cigarette

**Hello! I apologize for the late update.**

**Sorry! ^.^'**

**I do not own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Cigarette**

Everyone was happy for Sasuke and Karin and everyone was singing. Well, Naruto was singing and playing with Sasuke's guitar. They are still around the bonfire and Sakura couldn't help but notice Sasuke holding hands with Karin. She can't stand her jealousy anymore so she stood up and excused herself.

"Uh.. guys, please excuse me.. I need some fresh air," she lied, holding back the tears as she went on to the beach a little far away from her friends' site.

When she got to the spot she wanted, as she sat near the shore, that's when her tears started to flow freely.

She covered her eyes with her hands as she let out a small cry so that nobody can hear her.

_Sasuke! I love you!_

She cried and cried, letting the hurt go along with her tears.

"Hey, Sak."

She was startled by the familiar voice and at the same time, by a hand that gripped her shoulder.

She didn't bother to look at the person but rather wiped her tears so that that person will not notice that she was crying. Said person joined her in sitting near the shore.

"What are you doing here, Lee? Shouldn't you be joining them with the celebration?" she said, hiding her hoarse voice because of the crying.

"I should ask you that, you know?" he said calmly.

There was a moment of long silence and the only sound that could be heard was Sai's singing and guitar playing from afar.

Then suddenly, Lee broke the silence.

"I know you love him, Sak."

After Lee said that, Sakura looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. I've always known you were in love with him."

After Lee said that, Sakura went silent, looking at the waves on the shoreline.

Then suddenly, Sakura began to cry again.

"Oh Lee! – she threw herself on Lee – I-I have always loved him.. b-but.. he never notices me! He never told me about Karin until recently and he just sees me as his best friend! I-I don't know what to do anymore. I have always been there for him... I always do the things which makes him happy.. but.. why is this happening to me?" she confessed.

Lee was hugging her, listening to her and keeping her calm.

"I have always loved him ever since when we were kids!" Sakura added while still crying.

"Sak? I-I know that too. I've always known you were in love with him ever since we were in kindergarten," Lee said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he caressed Sakura's back.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped crying because she was shocked at what Lee just said.

She moved away from Lee's embrace now.

"What? How... did you know that?" curiosity overpowered her.

"Because... I have been in love with you too, since kindergarten," Lee confessed while looking at the sky with the stars and the bright shiny moon.

Sakura was really surprised at Lee's confession.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Lee. I... didn't know.." she said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I always told myself that whenever and whoever you're happy with, then I'm happy with that too."

"W-Why? I mean... why did you fell in love with me? A-and.. how did you know that I was in love with Sasuke?" she can't help but ask him.

"I fell in love with you the first day of kindergarten. I was really shy back then and never really knew anybody. You were the first person to notice me and welcomed me into the school. That's when I knew I loved you... Ever since that day, you never seem to leave my mind. I always thought about you... Whenever I see you smile, it brightens up my day. But reality struck me as I noticed that you have your eyes set on another... I have always observed you silently from the distance.. How your eyes sparkle whenever you see him, how you smile whenever he's around.. No matter how much I tell myself that you're not in love with him, it's just not the reality. But you know? I swore to myself that I will always make you happy, even though there is no chance for us to become together. I have always known you love Sasuke. No matter how much it hurts me... I still want to be with you when I know that it can never happen," Lee stated with a bit of sadness and hurt.

Sakura really couldn't believe what she just heard. She was speechless.

_Lee has been in love with me... but I didn't even pay that much attention to him before. It's always Sasuke... I... I've hurt Lee... Here I was, thinking that I'm the only one hurting so much from being broken hearted when in reality, Lee's the one who's really been hurt..._

"Lee... I..."

"It's okay, Sak. I'm alright... I hope after this... Things will just be the same as before... I never meant to say all those things to you. I know you really love Sasuke... I don't expect you to return my feelings but... atleast now... I can say that... being friends with you is a lot better," Lee said with a smile.

_I know you're just faking your smile, Lee._

"O-Okay," was Sakura's only reply.

"Let's go back to the guys now. They're probably wondering why we went missing for too long," Lee got up and offered his hand to Sakura. Then they went back to the group.

* * *

><p>When the bonfire at the beach was over, they went to their rooms and Sakura can't help but feel awkward on being in the same room with Karin.<p>

"Congratulations again, Karin!" Tenten shouted.

"Thank you, Tenten," Karin smiled shyly.

"Alright! The only ones who haven't got a boy yet are Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. When will you girls get your boys?" asked Ino.

Hinata and Tenten blushed while looking in different directions but Sakura was just staring blankly into nothingness, unable to hear what Ino just said.

"Sak! Hey! What were you doing with Lee at the beach? You two where the only ones not around the fire," Ino asked Sakura while shaking her.

"W-What? Ow! We were just talking," Sakura answered, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Ino asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes! And it's none of you business, Ino! I'm going to sleep now so don't bother me," she said as she wrapped herself with her blanket.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Tenten asked.

"I don't know," said Ino.

**The next morning.**

"Come on guys! It's time for us to go home! Hurry up!" Ino shouted at all of them.

"The boys are all ready, come on! They're waiting for us now at the lobby," she added. Hinata and Tenten were still packing while the rest of the girls were already packed and ready to go.

Sakura was already packed and ready to go home. She missed her own bed, most especially, she missed being alone. Even though it was just one night away from home, she couldn't help but miss it. Maybe it's because of what happened that night.

* * *

><p>After all the girls were ready, they all went to the lobby to meet the boys.<p>

"Hey girls!" Naruto greeted the girls as they approached the lobby where all the boys are.

"Hi Naruto," Hinata greeted back, waving her right hand.

"Uhm... where's Shikamaru?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, he already went home ahead of us. Said his father called and needed him at their shop so he went home early," Neji answered.

"Okay... so let's go home now," said Sasuke.

They all went to the parking lot of the hotel together because that's where all the rides are.

When they arrived, all of them said goodbyes and see yous as they went to their respective cars that is parked somewhere in the hotel parking lot.

Neji, Tenten and Hinata all rode in Naruto's car while Ino was with Sai.

"Where the heck is Sasuke? What's taking him so long," Sakura complained as she waited for Sasuke to come pick her up. "He said he'd pick me up here after he found his car," she was talking to herself. Suddenly, a motorcycle stopped in front of her.

"Hey Sak, are you waiting for Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"Y-yeah, sort of," she answered.

"Oh... I thought that you would want to take a ride with me... but I guess your things will not fit in my motorcycle," Lee joked as he looked at Sakura's luggage.

"Haha. Very funny, Lee," Sakura smiled.

Suddenly, a car stopped behind Lee and his motorcycle. It was Sasuke's.

Sasuke went out of the car to pick up Sakura's things but Sakura saw Karin sitting at the front and decided not to join them.

"Sasuke, I-I'm going home with Lee. Can you please drop my things to my house? Thanks," she requested.

"Uh... sure," he agreed.

After all of Sakura's things was in Sasuke's car, he said goodbye to Sakura and went off with a confused and a slight anger? On his face.

"Lee, can we just go somewhere for awhile? I don't feel like going home. Not just yet," she requested.

Lee noticed the sad tone in her voice so he headed somewhere where Sakura can have peace.

"Ok, is it all right if we go to Konoha Park?"

And she answered with a barely audible "hmm".

* * *

><p>"This is depressing!" Lee shouted when they went to Konoha Park. All Sakura did was sit in the swing and do nothing and just wallow in silence.<p>

"You know what Sak? I have an idea. Let's get out of here. Come on! Follow me!" Lee added in a very energetic tone as he extended his hand. Sakura just looked at him then she looked in Lee's hand, then she took it and replied with a sigh "Sure.."

"You won't regret this... I promise," Lee smiled.

Lee took her in the good old Konoha Theme Park.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Let's have fun! Let's just enjoy this time. Let's forget our problems, you know, even for just a while."

Even though she hesitated at first, she gladly took Lee's hand and just like that, she enjoyed herself with the games and rides in the Theme Park. Lee and her enjoyed and had fun together. Riding on the rides, eating ice cream, just enjoyed the rest of the day. She never had this much fun before, you know, since Sasuke found a girl. This was, as she truly feels, one of the best feelings she felt in a long time. All those times she thought of nothing but Sasuke and how much it hurts, disappeared slowly. She was very thankful Lee was there, if not, she must be spending her time crying in her room right now.

The rest of the day ended quickly, it was dark now.

"Come on, let's get you home. They're probably wondering where you are right now," Lee said.

She felt sad all of a sudden because the time was over and she didn't feel like going home yet but she had to agree because she didn't want Lee to be in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Here we are now," Lee said as he stopped in front of Sakura's house.<p>

"Thanks Lee! I sure had fun! We should do that again next time," she exclaimed. She was happy.

"Sure thing, just text me. Bye Sak!" Lee smiled and then went home.

Sakura was all smiles. She was unaware that there was someone in their front steps who was really pissed.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!"

Her smile suddenly changed into a frown.

"Why do you care? You're with your _girlfriend_, right? So why were you worried about me?" emphasis on the girlfriend.

"You're my best friend! Of course I worry about you!" Sasuke flared.

"Really? Worried? About me? Huh... Gee... I didn't really feel your worry since this time... "She said sarcastically. She just continued on walking towards their door and up the steps just passing by him.

"I called you a hundred times and you didn't even answer my call!"

"Oh, sorry... I forgot to tell you that I was with Lee and I also forgot to tell you that I kept my phone in silent mode. Mom and Dad are not even here yet, so why the hell are you mad?" she shouted. "I was with Lee the whole time I was away..." she was grabbing the door knob now.

He smirked. "And since when did the two of you became that close?"

"It's not of you business! Go home now Sasuke! Go home to your girlfriend!"

She slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><em>Shoulda close my eyes to dream<em>

_About you holding me_

_Shoulda let my hair down for dancing_

_Shoulda wrapped myself in a blanket_

_Shoulda been drinkin just to forget_

_Shoulda left my lipstick on a cigarette_

-Cigarette by Laura Bell Bundy

* * *

><p><strong>*Busy with school* ^_^"<strong>


	8. Remind Me To Forget You

**Hello guys!**

**I apologize for the late update. ^_^"**

**So sorry.**

**I do not own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Remind Me To Forget You**

Sakura had been avoiding Sasuke ever since that night. Sasuke never bothered her also. Her father had been the one who's taking her to school. She and Lee became friends. More like best friends. Lee had been making her happy and she made it clear to him that they were just friends, because in reality, she's still in love with Sasuke even though she's been denying it, even denying it to herself. But you know, what you feel can never lie to you.

It had been weeks and still, both Sasuke and Sakura haven't talked to each other like before, yet. They just steal glances; say hi, hello, and just that. Sakura just try to hide that there was something wrong about the both of them to her other friends. Both still hang out together, just as long as it's with their friends. Maybe the reason why their friends don't notice their awkwardness is that, they knew that Sasuke has a girlfriend now.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, little sis!"<p>

"Oh, big brother. Hi," she smiled at him. She was at their front yard reading a book. It was a good Saturday morning.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, sure," she laid down the book and listened to him. He was now sitting beside her.

"Did you remember Nesa?" he asked, kinda blushing.

"Yeah! I remember her! Your love one," she teased him.

"H-hey! S-stop it! Uh... Uhm... will you help me in winning her heart?" he said, blushing and a little nervous.

_Why do the Uchiha brothers need my help in all these things? I should ask them for a fee next time._

"Sure!" she smiled at him and he smiled back, relieved by the fact that she's helping.

"Okay, now I want to ask you, why aren't you hanging out in our house anymore? Mom misses you. She's wondering too! She asked Aunt Miyu and she too, doesn't know the reason why. So, what's up?" he's serious now.

"I-I'm just so busy. Sorry about that. Please extend my apologies to Aunt Mikoto," she lied but her apology was sincere.

In truth, the reason why she doesn't go to the Uchihas anymore is so that she can avoid Sasuke. Avoid him so that she can forget him. Being in that house reminds her so much of all the happy memories they had when they were little. She's avoiding an encounter with Sasuke being together with Karin and she doesn't want to feel sorry for herself. She knew that her insecurities will feed her if that happens.

Itachi smirked. "I know that you're lying. Come on! I have known you since you were a baby! Both of you! I know the reason, Sak. I'm not you're big brother for nothing. I know both of you will realize it in the end," he smiled. "Anyway, be at our house tomorrow! We're going to plan my proposal to Nesa, okay?" he said goodbye and went away before she can speak.

* * *

><p>She had no choice but to go to the Uchiha's because her big brother didn't let her refuse. She was about to knock but the door opened and Itachi was standing in front of her.<p>

"Oh, little sis! I was about to go to your house to drag you here, but here you are, can't resist me, can you?" he joked.

"Haha! You're so funny!" she pouted.

"Aw... look at you! You're so cute!" he pinched her cheek so hard.

She screamed.

"What was that? Itachi!" someone called, it was Aunt Mikoto. "Oh, Sakura dear! I missed you!" she hugged her tight.

"Uh... me too, Aunt Mikoto."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Itachi were busy planning for his proposal when Sasuke and Karin entered the living room. Both of them stopped in what they were doing.<p>

"Hey, big brother! Uh... S-Sak," he acknowledged them both.

"Hi," Karin said to them.

"Hello to both of you!" Itachi greeted back.

"Hey!" Sakura said energetically, and gave her fakest smile to date. She saw their hands holding each other and she felt a tinge of pain in her heart. She wanted to cry right there and then but she fought the urge not to. Just as what she wanted to avoid. Of all the time, why now?

Sasuke and Karin both went to the backyard.

She was not aware that Itachi was staring at her because she was still staring at the couples' direction.

"Sak, are you okay?"

"W-what? Yeah! Sure!" she made the fake smile again.

"Don't try to hide your feelings because I know something is up. Both of you are stupid enough not to notice it.

She was dumbfounded when she heard that. She remained astounded until he said "Let's continue. Where were we?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Karin were in their backyard eating cakes and just talk to each other when Sasuke can't help but look at the direction where Sakura and her big brother are. He saw them through the glass door to their backyard and he can't help but feel... jealous?<p>

_No way._ He said to himself. But he can't help it.

"Sasuke? Are you listening?" Karin suddenly interrupted.

"W-what?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just continue to where you left off," he smiled assuredly at her.

* * *

><p>"Bye big brother! I'm going home now!" she said to Itachi.<p>

"Oh, dear, just stay here for dinner. Karin will be here for dinner too," said her Aunt Mikoto.

"Sorry Aunt Mikoto, I have something to do," she said as an excuse. She didn't want to have dinner with them, let alone with Karin. She didn't want to feel awkward and be filled with jealousy. She can't take it.

"Mom, let Sakura go," Itachi said to her mom then nodded at her. Then she mouthed _Thank You_ to him and went off.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning!" Lee greeted her.<p>

"Good Morning!" she greeted back.

_I miss Sasuke's greetings. Sigh._

"So, how was your weekend?" he sat beside her. They were in their classroom for their first period.

"It was fine. I'm helping big brother on something," she said to him. "So, how was yours?"

"It was fine too. Hanged out with my cousins," he smiled.

"Can you accompany me at a restaurant this afternoon?" she asked.

"Sure!"

"Good Morning." They suddenly stopped talking and looked at the person who said that.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke!" Lee smiled at him as he was standing up because he was sitting in Sasuke's chair. "Bye Sak. Guess I'm going to return to my seat now."

"Okay, Lee. Bye," she smiled at him.

"Hi," Sasuke greeted her.

"Hello," she greeted back.

It's like they didn't know each other for years. It's like, they were strangers.

_Sigh. I miss him! I really miss him! But I can't be with him just like before. She has a girlfriend now and I got to keep a low profile so that I can't... Argh! I can't take this anymore! But I must try. Avoid them so that I can't feel the pain. I... can do this..._

* * *

><p>"Which restaurant was that again?"<p>

"Georgia's"

"Oh, yeah! I know where that is."

They were now heading to Georgia's Restaurant. They were on Lee's motorcycle.

_I miss his car._

"Why are we going there again? Sorry if I'm being nosy. Just tell me all about it, so that I can't keep asking you questions."

"Fine! Did you remember what I told you about helping big brother on something? Well, this is it! I'm helping him set up a date so that he can propose to this girl he likes," she said to him.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Maybe I assumed that you already knew?"

They were silent, then laughter filled the air.

She never laughed like that for the past months. She missed it. Laughing like there's nothing to worry about, no problems, just laugh. She laughed, and all her problems and worries, heartaches maybe, went to the back of her mind.

"Thanks, Lee," she sincerely said.

"For what?"

"For being my friend. For always being here, helping me. You know what? From all of my friends, you were the only one who understood me, listened to me, took time to wait and just, you know, listen to my problems. Sasuke didn't even do all those things to me. Well, some time he did, but it just suddenly stopped. I kinda miss the old him. The one who's always there for me, the one who's ready to protect me, but that kid grew up and maybe he forgot about me when he met the girl of his dreams."

"Someday he'll realize that, that the girl of his dreams is right there in front of him. Give him time," he advised her.

"Well, here we are," he continued.

They went inside the restaurant and did the reason why they went there in the first place. They reserved a table for two and everything. After that, they went home.

* * *

><p>It had been a very busy week for Sakura. Her studies plus her helping with her big brother made her as busy as life could be. She silently rejoiced because tomorrow's the big day that she had been waiting for. She just wanted everything to get over with. Her big brother is so excited and nervous at the same time, she can't help but smile. She had been hanging out with him for a week now and she totally forgot about Sasuke.<p>

She wanted to know how Itachi was doing so she made an effort to go to the Uchiha's. Since she forgot about Sasuke, she went straight to their house. When she knocked on the door, she did not expect that Sasuke was the one who opened the door. She was shocked and all of her memories about him came flooding back to her mind.

"I-is big brother home?" she asked nervously, still staring at him.

"He's not here yet," he said, shocked also written in his face.

"O-okay, I'll come back later," she still stuttered.

When she was about to go back home, he grabbed her by the forearm.

"Wait," he said, firmly holding her forearm. "I want to talk to you about something."

Unable to get out if his hold, she agreed.

They were now at the Uchiha backyard, on the swing.

There was a long silence but then Sakura broke it.

"What are we going to talk about?"

He was still silent. He's in deep thinking.

"Sasuke, if you dragged me here to talk about nothing, then please let me go. I want to get out of here now," she said, a little angry and disappointed.

She was about to get up when he started to talk.

"Sak... I was just wondering... why were you avoiding me this past month? Why are you not talking to me anymore?"

_It's because I don't want to be hurt! Seeing you with that girl... It hurts so bad. I want to hide my feelings for you, that's why!_

"I was just so busy, Sasuke. There's a lot going on in my mind lately and I want to clear it all out," she flatly said.

"You know that's not the answer I want. I want the truth, Sakura! And why are you always hanging out with big brother? Do you like him? Huh?" he yelled. "Do you have a secret relationship with him? Tell me!" he continued. "And what about Lee? Are you cheating on big brother with him? because you always hang out too!"

She had had enough. She can't contain her tears anymore so she let it flow freely; anger and frustration are written in her face. She just couldn't believe his accusations, the way he said all those things. She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to put up a fight but she chose to be calm and answered his questions as calmly as possible.

"That's the truth Sasuke, there's a lot going on in my mind," tears still flowing from her eyes. "You know, if you were more of a brother to Itachi, you'll know the reason why. But I'll tell you so that you'll stop thinking maliciously about us. Big brother asked me to help him to get the girl that he loves, I've been busy helping him with his proposal that's why I've been hanging out with him," she said, wiping her tears away.

Sasuke's couldn't believe what he just heard and he stayed dumbfounded until Sakura got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, Sak! I-I... what about Lee?" he asked instead of saying sorry, still holding Sakura's wrist.

Sakura turned around then said, "He became more of my best friend than you've ever had."

With that, Sakura went away leaving Sasuke stricken.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Ino shouted.<p>

"Jeez, what is it Ino?" Tenten asked while her finger is on her ear.

They were at the school cafeteria.

"Look!"

Ino showed them a poster.

"So... prom's in about a month from now," Hinata said as she read the poster.

"Yes! Yes! So... is everyone excited?" asked Ino excitedly then she settled beside Sai.

"Uh... sure," Lee said.

"So... who's everyone going with?" Ino asked intently. "Of course I'm going with my Sai," she continued as she held Sai's arm. "And of course, Sasuke's going with Karin, right Sasuke?"

"O-of course," answered Sasuke then looked at Karin and smiled.

"How about you guys?" Ino insisted.

Everyone looked at opposite directions looking like they don't know what she's talking about.

"I'll go to the prom!" Lee said suddenly raising his right hand.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sak, will you go with me?" he asked her, all smiles.

Without hesitations, she answered "Sure!"

Silence.

"Well, how about the others?" Ino said as she broke the silence.

"I'm not going in that stupid prom. Pftt." Shikamaru suddenly answered.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, wherever I run to you follow behind<em>

_I can't deny you're the one_

_Reminding me time and again_

_I still want you_

_Reminding me I need to be strong_

_And go on_

_Remind me to forget you_

-Remind me to forget you by Sarah Geronimo

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**Till next time! :D**


End file.
